Corpse in My Apartment
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Midorima tidak menyangka kalau perpisahan semasa SMA bukan perpisahan yang benar-benar memisahkan dirinya dan Takao


Corpse in my apartment

.

.

Diclaimer: KnB hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi semata…. ^_^

.

.

"Oke, persiapkan diri kalian akan ujian praktek besok. Sekian dari saya, Ohayou gozaimasu."

"Ohayou gozaimasuta."

Sosok berambut hijau menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot. Di depannya terdapat seorang mahasiswa yang juga sibuk dengan perbincangan mengenai ujian praktek berupa membedah mayat.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ketika Midorima mengenal sosok itu, dia merasa _déjà vu_. Pasalnya, di SMA dulu ada juga orang yang sejenis mahasiswa yang duduk di depannya selama kuliah tadi berlangsung. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"Shin-chan! ikutan yuk!"

Tuh kan, Midorima merasa déjà vu sendiri dan sesekali mendelik tajam pada orang yang berada di depannya ini. Apa pula dengan sebutan sok akrab begitu.

"Kurasa Midorima-kun tidak mau mengikuti kita yang nanti malem bakalan ngadain uji nyali di kamar mayat," ucap Akira, salah satu mahasiswi yang bisa Midorima sebut sebagai Takao's girl version.

Namun setidaknya tuh cewek masih sopan.

"Yah…. Padahal kami mau minta bantuan lho masalah bedah-bedah! Sekalian mau lihat mayat yang bakalan kita bedah besok! Oh! Katanya sih tuh mayat seumuran kita. Mati gara-gara peluru nyasar!"

"Ouch! Cewek apa cowok?"

"Katanya sih cowok! Yatta ne! Akira-san! Sekali-kali dapet _eye candy_ tuh!"

"Iya kalo dianya ganteng! Kalo jelek seperti mayat bapak-bapak yang jadi tugas pertama kita ya aku enggak mau!"

"Lah! Maksudmu?"

"Kan kalo ganteng sayang…"

Midorima menghela napas. Pikirnya jikalau mahasiswa itu memiliki kedewasaan yang lebih dan tidka kekanak-kanakan lagi. Namun dia melupakan secuil ataupun sebagian yang masih tidak mau meninggalkan masa kecilnya.

Midorima segera merapikan buku-bukunya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kepalanya sudah dipenuhi dengan rencana-rencana yang bakalan dilakukannya demi ujian praktek besok. Setidaknya dia harus mendapatkan nilai A untuk kali ini (meskipun sejak dulu dirinya selalu dapat A).

Namun rencana itu gagal ketika teman-temannya menyekap, mengikatnya dan menjebaknya untuk masuk dalam kamar mayat.

Dan disinilah Midorima, dengan muka sumpek dirinya harus mengikuti teman-temannya. Ketika pintu kamar mayat dibuka, muncullah jejeran mayat yang bagian kakinya diberi tanda pengenal. Midorima pun segera ditarik dengan alasan:

'Kita tadi kan sudah berfoto, kalau ketangkep satu ketangkep semua….'

Pinter banget mereka.

"Ssstttt… ni yang mana mayatnya? Oh, ini ini… wah… rada ganteng sih…"

"Iya, keren juga model rambutnya…"

"Whu… body-nya cuy…"

"Walah, Akira sudah larinya kesana!"

"Dasar kalian ini! Aku kan cewek!"

Midorima dengan sikap _tsundere_ -nya berniat melirik, apa sih yang bikin mereka sebegitunya? Sudah tahu kalau spesimennya adalah anak seumuran mereka. Lalu apa lagi yang menarik?

Ketika melongok, teman-temannya yang sudah tahu sikap _tsundere_ -nya segera memberi jalan dengan menyingkir bak pengantin yang mau lewat(?). namun seketika itu juga matanya terbelalak melihat siapa yang menjadi spesimennya dalam ujian praktek besok.

"Ta-Bakao?!"

Flashback on

Bunga sakura yang berguguran merupakan _scene_ yang indah bagi anak-anak yang memasuki sekolah baru. Namun bagi yang lama merupakan saat-saat perpisahan yang tidak bisa dilupakan. Termasuk bagi _ace_ basket SMA Shutoku yang sedang berdiri di dekat gerobaknya.

"Ne, Shin-chan. kurasa kita akan berpisah disini ya? Shin-chan mau kuliah dimana?" tanya si surai ebony sambil menenteng sebuah tas yang penuh berisika kenang-kenangan dari para anak basket. Midorima hanya menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

"Kyoto."

"Ooooo… keren juga ya? Ngambil apa? Biologi?"

"Kedokteran."

"Shugoi! Nanti kalau aku sakit aku berobat ke tempatmu ya!"

"Nandesuka?!"

"Ya…. Siapa tahu gratis!"

"Gratis gundhulmu!"

"Huahahahaha! Aku yakin Shin-chan bakalan lulus dengan predikat kumlaud kok! Tenang saja! Doaku akan selalu menyertaimu…" ucap Takao dengan suasana haru yang dibuat-buat. Membuat Midorima ingin muntah-muntah di tempat.

"Kau sendiri kemana, _nanodayo_?"

"Ciye…. Shin-chan peduli sama aku! Yokatta, Kami-sama! Akhirnya setelah mendaki gunung dan lembah selama tiga tahun penuh, Shin-chan peduli padaku!" ucap Takao sambil nangis haru dan sukses membuat mereka jadi tontonan orang lewat.

"Urusai, _nanodayo_. Bukannya aku peduli, namun kalau kau satu Universitas denganku maka aku yang repot!"

Takao manyun.

" _Tsundere_ as always."

"Hmph!"

"Iya iya… kukasih tahu kok… aku… aku pengen jadi agen rahasia!"

Midorima hampir saja jatuh mencium paving halaman sekolah. Namun muka Takao yang sebegitu antusiasnya membuatnya hanya bisa menghela napas.

.

Flashback off

"He?! Kau kenal sama orang ini?!"

Perkataan penuh nada terkejut membangunkan Midorima dari lamunan kenangan masa lalu. Dengan menaikkan kacamatanya, dia menoleh ke arah lain.

"Tidak, setelah diperhatikan ternyata Cuma mirip, _nanodayo_."

Namun belum sampai tiga detik, tiba-tiba saja salah satu temannya pingsan. Midorima melihat ke arah sumber, ternyata tiba-tiba saja mayat itu membuka matanya.

"Baka,mungkin saja akibat salah satu dari kita menyentuh saraf pemicu gerakan. Dia masih dalam keadaan _mortis_ gitu? Ya kan? Ya kan, Midorima?"

Dan belum selesai menjawab, mayat itu tiba-tiba bangkit dengan posisi duduk, dan dari sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah kental dan menetes terus menerus.

Dan seluruh peserta uji nyali terkapar tak berdaya dan tanpa kesadaran kecuali Midorima. Untungnya _lucky item_ -nya hari ini adalah tasbih dari seorang pendeta kuil. Dengan sigap diambilnya sang _lucky item_ dari kantung bajunya.

Ciat!

Namun selanjutnya dirinya malah dipeluk oleh sosok itu dengan suka cita. Midorima sudah bagaikan batu yang retak dan pecah ditiup angin. Ini… beneran Bakao?

"Pffttt! Sumpah! Aku akan bersyukur di hadapan Kami-sama kalau seandainya ada ponsel yang nangkring di sekitar sini. Ekspresimu bener-bener _priceless_ , Shin-chan!" ucap Takao dengan nada ceria.

Ini…

Beneran Takao?

"Puah! Dasar kakek tua. Memberi obat kok sampai tidak sadarkan diri hingga petang! Oh ya! Ini saus lho! Sebenernya aku berniat kabur beberapa menit yang lalu, namun karena ada suara mendekat aku segera kembali jadi orang mati! Dan tak kusangka ada kamu! Muahahaha!"

Dan Takao hanya bisa ber-he ria ketika Midorima kabur menjauhinya. Dengan sigap di dobraknya ruang penyimpanan dan dipakainya pakaian seadanya dari sana. Lalu secepat kilat disusulnya Midorima yang sudah di pintu keluar.

"Shin-chan.. ikutan napa? Aku lagi bokek nih!" ucap Takao sambil mengejar si rambut klorofil itu.

"Sumimasen, apakah anda bisa melihat dia?"

"Shin-chan jahat!"

.

.

.

"Setelah ini pulanglah ke alammu, _nanodayo_ ," ucap Midorima pada Takao yang sedang menghabiskan sukiyaki seorang diri dengan lahapnya.

"Shin-chan hidoi! Sudah kubilang aku lagi ada misi! Dan aku terpaksa berkedok mayat yang disimpen di kamar mayat!" ucapnya sambil mengambil bola daging ukuran jumbo dan langsung melahapnya.

"Justru malah itu yang kutakutkan, _nanodayo_. Jangan pernah kau ikutkan aku dalam dramamu!"

"Aku enggak sedang acting, Shin-chan! aku beneran seorang agen! Jahatnya…." Ucap Takao sambil manyun. Mukanya berubah bak tupai yang sedang mengulum makannya karena kehadiran bola bakso ukuran jumbo tadi.

Dan entah kenapa Midorima begitu merindukannya.

Namun sifat _tsundere_ -nya masih melekat dengan erat.

"Jadi, apa kau kuliah di Kyoto?"

"Sudah kubilang kan tadi? Aku kan agen rahasia? Lihat saja besok! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku adalah seorang agen! Mumpung lagi libur!"

Esok harinya, Midorima sudah bersiap dengan segala peralatan untuk ujian praktek. Sedangkan si Takao sendiri malah masih molor di sofa. Entah perasaan apa yang membuatnya tidak tega untuk mengusir Takao dari apartemennya.

Dengan sedikit decitan, pintu apartemen tertutup.

Di sudut pandang lain, sosok yang sedang tidur itu ternyata segera bangun dan berjalan tanpa suara menuju ke telepon yang tergeletak manis di dekat dapurnya. Dengan menekan beberapa tombol disana, dirinya segera tersambung dengan partner-nya.

"Ooo.. moshi-mosh… sudah dapet paketnya? Oh… gini.. akum au ambil cuti dulu gimana? Oh… sankyu ya.."

Ketika akan menutup sambungan, pikirannya melayang ke arah sahabatnya dan senyum pun terkembang ketika dirinya mendapatkan pertanyaan dari orang yang diseberang sana.

"O… jangan lupa kirimin gajianku di rekening yang dulu ya, Izuki-san."

Dengan senyum jahilnya, dibukanya lemari pakaian si tuan rumah. Dicobanya seluruh sepatu namun pada akhirnya dirinya berjalan keluar apartemen dengan pakaian tadi malam. Dengan cepat ditujunya sebuah bank.

"Sumimasen, kore kudasai…"

.

"Woy Midorima! Ngapain kemarin kau ngacir keluar gitu?"

"Minna, yang terpenting sekarang adalah apakah tuh mayat…"

"Hiii… merinding aku…. Dan rencananya kita bakalan bedah tuh mayat… huwa…."

Dan anggota kelompok Midorima pun hanya bisa bernapas lega ketika mayat yang mereka bedah bukan sosok anak muda yang tiba-tiba bangkit kemarin. Midorima sendiri hanya memberikan komen berupa 'Itu hanya perasaan kalian saja, _nanodayo_. Kalian pingsan dan hanya aku sendiri yang masih sadar disana'.

Seusai kuliah yang melelahkan,Midorima harus memasang muka sumpek lagi ketika mengingat Takao yang masih tinggal di apartemennya. Dia menghela napas ketika membuka ruangannya. Bau masakan khas rumahan memasuki indra penciumannya. Dan muncullah Takao dengan apron-nya.

Midorima tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Heeyyaaa… Shin-chan! sini gabung! Makan-makan! Inilah bukti bahwa aku adalah seorang agen yang handal!"

Apanya yang handal?

"Jahatnya! Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap begitu pada istrimu!"

"Apanya yang istri, _nanodayo_!"

.

.

.

"Ne… Shin-chan…"

Midorima tidak bergeming maupun berpindah posisi dari meja belajarnya. Namun telinganya senantiasa mendengarkan keluh kesah sahabatnya (meskipun dia selalu menyangkal). Takao segera berpindah tempat dari sofa menuju ke depan televise.

"Aku besok ada misi. Shin-chan enggak apa-apa kan kutinggal sendiri?" ucap Takao dengan mode moe-moe yang membuat Midorima pengen muntah.

Buaaak!

Sebuah ensiklopedi mencium wajah Takao dengan mesranya.

"Kalau mau pergi ya pergi saja, _nanodayo_. Aku justru malah bersyukur."

"Jahatnya!" ucap Takao sambil melihat-lihat jendela apartemen yang menunjukkan pemandangan Kyoto ketika malam dari lantai lima. Dengan cepat dibukanya jendela itu dan dia berdiri di atas balkon.

"Tapi kurasa persiapannya bakalan matang kalau aku pergi malam ini. Oyasuminasai, Shin-chan! oh ya, cepetan tidur! Kelihatannya klorofil-mu mulai bulukan gara-gara ngelembur tugas melulu!" ucap takao sambil melambai-lambai. Membuat Midorima segera bangkit.

"Posisimu membahayakan, _nanodayo_."

"Uhuy! Shin-chan peduli!" ucap Takao sambil berjalan di pinggiran balkon. Dua tangan terentang untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Namun tiba-tiba….

"Kyaaa…!"

Dan Midorima segera berlari ke arah posisi awal Takao sebelum terjatuh. Dengan cepat ditengoknya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sosok bernama Takao Kazunari itu.

Dan perempatan pun memenuhi mukanya ketika melihat Takao yang melambai dari sebuah balkon yang berada satu lantai di bawahnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Takao memperlihatkan senyuman lembut.

Dan turun lagi ke balkon yang di bawahnya dengan cara mencengkram pinggiran balkon dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Lalu ketika jatuh mencapai balkon di bawahnya, kedua tangannya dengan cepat meraih pinggiran balkon itu.

Hal itu terus berulang hingga sampai di jalan yang terbentang di bawah. Sambil memberikan 'kiss bye', Takao pun berlari dan menghilang di gelapnya malam

Midorima tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

Seminggu kemudian….

.

Midorima akhirnya terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiran Takao. Meskipun pada awalnya dirinya selalu menoleh ke arah sofa yang biasa menjadi tempat Takao molor. Namun sofa itu sudah tidak ada yang menempati lagi selama seminggu ini.

Dengan cepatnya diraihnya sekotak bento yang dibuatnya sendiri dan beberapa diktat yang dirasa perlu. Say thanks buat Takao yang mengadakan les dadakan untuknya dan memenuhi kulkasnya dengan berbagai macam sayuran serta daging. Belum pula bumbu-bumbu dapur yang disimpan Takao di lemari dapurnya.

'Nanti kalau aku balik kesini lagi, aku enggak bakalan kelaparan lagi.'

Midorima menghela napas berat. Namun dirinya tidak sampai hati untuk membuang segala macam hal dari Takao. Lagipula semuanya dari uang takao sendiri kok.

Kuliah berjalan lancar. Dirinya kembali mendapatkan nilai pre-test terbaik hari ini. Dengan tenang dilaluinya lautan manusia menuju ke apartemennya. Ketika membuka pintu, suasana sama seperti biasanya alias monoton.

Kecuali jendela kaca yang terbuka.

Belum selesai membuat kesimpulan, dilihatnya sepasang kaki dengan celana jeans hitam menggantung dari balkon atas. Dan muncullah cengiran khas dari seorang Bakao yang datang sambil membawa sekantung plastic.

"OI!"

Takao malah tersenyum sambil menunjukka sekotak bumbu kare dan berjalan menuju dapur bak rumah sendiri.

"Hari ini kita makan kare!"

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua ini?"

"Hai?"

"Yah, dengan semua ini…"

"Maa…. Aku kan nebeng disini. Sudah sepantasnya aku memberikan timbal balik,bukan?"

Untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Midorima tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dimakannya pula kare buatan takao bersama nasi yang masih hangat. Namun tiba-tiba Takao menghentikan makannya. Ekspresinya pun berubah menjadi sendu.

"Ne… shin-chan… apa kau marah?"

Sungguh random. Midorima hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku sudah seenaknya main kesini. Melakukan ini lah , itu lah. Ne, apakah shin-chan membenciku sejak SMA?"

"Maksudmu apa, _nodayo_?"

"Kau selalu memanggilku Bakao, terkadang tidak menghiraukanku. Aku pun sering menjahilimu. Dan wajahmu selalu sumpek ketika melihatku."

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

Sungguh, salahkanlah sifat _tsundere_ -nya yang masih melekat hingga kini. Midorima benar-benar merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bsia diajak kompromi.

"Souka… enggak apa-apa kok. Setelah ini aku juga bakalan enggak kembali kesini kok. Ne, Shin-chan, bisakah kau mendoakanku agar aku selamat dari misi selanjutnya?"

"Kenapa aku harus mendoakanmu, _nanodayo_?"

"Biar aku bisa ketemu Shin-chan lagi!" ucap Takao sambil memasang cengiran khas-nya bak kucing _Cheshire_. Seketika sumpit pun melayang ke kepala Takao. Namun Takao tidak menyadari bahwa setitik senyuman terbentuk di sudut bibir Midorima.

Selesai makan, tiba-tiba saja Takao memandang Midorima dengan sendu lagi.

"Ne, karena aku enggak punya benda yang bisa jadi kenangan, maukah Shin-chan menyimpan ini untukku?" ucap Takao sambil mengeluarkan sepucuk Heckler and Koch USP dari sakunya. Sontak Midorima menatapnya tajam.

"Biar ketika misi nanti Shin-chan bisa ingat aku!" ucap Takao sambil menekan pipi kanan-kirinya dengan telunjuk kanan dan kirinya pula lalu berpose sok moe-moe.

"Mati saja kau, Bakao!"

Dan Takao segera melompat lagi dan mengikuti rute keluar apartemen yang tidak biasa. Namun Midorima sudah paham akan tingkah polah bocah itu.

,

,

,

Sebulan telah berlalu, tidak ada suara mengendap-endap tiap malam (yang dinantikan) bagi Midorima. Bahkan tidak ada lagi sepasang kaki yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balkon lantai atas. Namun semuanya ditepis dengan banyaknya tugas akhir semester yang menumpuk.

Diliriknya lagi jendela yang masih saja tertutup rapat itu. Terkadang dirinya mengharapkan sosok itu. Namun dengan cepat ditepisnya dengan pemikiran berupa akhir semester yang tidak ada hmbatan jikalau tidka ada Takao.

Namun hatinya menjadi tidak menentu ketika teman satu kelompok bedahnya menjerit pelan dan berwajah pucat.

Dengan melongok sedikit, dilihatnya sosok itu dengan posisi yang sama ketika mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama berpisah.

"Hii… ya ampun… bukankah mayat ini adalah yang bangun itu.. huwa…"

"Ya ampun.. apa dia bakalan bangun lagi.."

"Maaf ya.. Mas mayat… kami terpaksa.. jangan bangun lagi…"

"Midorima-kun? Kenapa diam aja?"

"Aku hanya ingin agar kalian tidak bersandar padaku, _nanodayo_ ,"ucapnya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

Namun dalam hatinya dia tidak tega merusak tubuh temannya sendiri. Berkali-kali dirinya berteriak dalam hati kalau semuanya salah. Bahwa Takao bakalan bangkit, dan menakuti mahasiswa dna mahasiswi lain serta dosennya juga kalau perlu.

Namun beberapa lubang bekas tembakan menghapus segalanya….

.

.

End (?)

.

A/N:

Entah kenapa waktu ngetik-ngetik fanfic di fandom lain tiba-tiba aja muncul nih ide. Dengan waktu dua jam fanfic ini selesai dengan tidak elitnya. Gimana? Review?

.

.

Omake

Midorima hanya bisa menenangkan diri selama sebulan semenjak kejadian itu. Diraihnya Heckler and Koch USP yang tergeletak di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Lebih tepatnya adalah kotak sepatu olahraganya.

Dia segera menaruhnya kembali ke posisi semula ketika bel berbunyi. Ketika diintip, matanya membulat ketika melihat seseorang yang dia kenal tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Domo. Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi, Midorima."

"Izuki, kan?"

"Tanpa honorific apapun? Jahatnya kau ini."

"Lalu?"

"Cuma mau memberikan ini. Takao menitipkannya padaku. Sebenarnya kami harus tetap menjaga rahasia namun namanya teman mau gimana lagi, kan? Aku tidak bisa memberikan barang-barang Takao pada orang tuanya karena mereka telah mengira Takao dibunuh ketika hari kelulusan. Jadi, kurasa kau pantas menerimanya."

Diterimanya bungkusan dari Izuki dan dengan cepat Izuki menghilang dikarenakan tugasnya menunggu. Perlahan dibukanya bungkusan itu. Ada ID card, foto ketika kelulusan serta sebuah…

Tape rekaman?

Dengan perlahan pula ditekanlah tombol di benda berwarna hitam itu.

'Shin-chan! aku tahu dan aku sudah bisa menebak kalau Izuki-san bakalan memberikan ini padamu. Ne, kurasa misiku kali ini lebih sulit daripada yang dulu-dulu. Bahkan Fukui-san bilang dia bakalan ikutan buat menjagaku. Namun kurasa akulah yang harus menjaga mereka.'

'Ne, Shin-chan. apakah Shin-chan benar-benar membenciku? Gomen ne selama ini aku usil padamu…'

Dengan kepala menunduk, sebuah kalimat terucap.

"Aku tidak membencimu, _nanodayo_."

'Gomen sudah mengganggumu yang mau ujian semester… terus… ma… aku tahu kalau Shin-chan bakalan membuang rekaman ini bahkan sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Yang jelas, meskipun aku sudah di tempat yang berbeda nantinya, aku tidak akan mengharapkan Shin-chan menyusulku dalam tempo yang singkat. Artinya, semoga Shin-chan panjang umur dan bisa membantu orang yang membutuhkan ya…'

"Aku tidak merasa terganggu, _nanodayo…"_

Pip!

Rekaman pun usai…

"Dasar Bakao!"

"Walah! Sejak awal kita bertemu yang kuinginkan masih sama. Aku butuh ponsel untuk merekam wajahmu yang _priceless_ itu, Shin-chan!"

Midorima mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Takao yang masih tersenyum. Bedanya adalah wajahnya yang pucat, kimono putih, sebuah ikat kepala serta tubuhnya yang agak transparan.

"Kyaaa… Shin-chan peduli padaku… rasanya aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang… eh, tunggu dulu! Aku kan terikat pada Shin-chan!"

Dan sebuah tasbih serta semangkuk garam pun muncul. Membuat Takao kabur menembus tembok.

.

.

End dengan nistanya….. T_T


End file.
